


Atokirina'

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Unpopular Pairings, For Those Who Dare [1]
Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Anal, Chasing, M/M, Mpreg, Na'vi, Other, Pandora - Freeform, Smut, courting, fast moving relationship cause aliens get down to business, huge alien dick, intersex Na'vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Atokirina'- wood sprite, seedling of the Tree of Souls; Pure spirit known to bring blessing and do Eywa's will.War has passed into memory. The Omaticaya have settled into a new Hometree and recovered their numbers, but Eywa's work is not done.(edited and separated into chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So everything is basically being said in Na'vi except when Jake is talking or otherwise indicated :) There is a list of words I used in Na'vi and their translations at the bottom for you!  
> 

Fic Aesthetic- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172467909865/aesthetic-my-my-fanfic-atokirina-r18-a-short>

 

* * *

 

 

"Too small."

"His shoulders are too wide."

"Hips are too skinny, he'll never get through birth."

The topic of conversation sat with a badly disguised scowl, cyan tail flicking about violently behind him. The women continued to poke at his every flaw whilst focusing on their daily projects, sat in a misshapen circle within the clans Kelutral carving weapons, making clothes and whatever else they required. Some sat with babes at their teats, other's their young children besides them, a few sprawled across their mother’s lap sleeping peacefully.

He was forced to work besides them, smaller and weaker than the males, but not good enough for the females.

"He'll never get mated." An older woman stated confidently.

He stabbed at the piece of cloth he was sewing with a bone needle, in the midst of creating a simple satchel. It wasn't like he cared. So what if he never felt tsaheylu with another? So what if he never had the blessing of a child? Who cared if his bloodline ended at him? All the males in his tribe were pigheaded, boisterous assholes anyway. They'd pulled his hair and tail enough as far as he was concerned.

"Look at those, how is he supposed to feed a young one?" He instinctively drew his shoulders in to cover his bare nubs as the woman pointed to his flat chest, his tail curling.

Having had enough of their gossip he stood, walking away from the noise.

"Oi, where're you going?" One of the elder woman barked, having been the one his mother asked to keep an eye on him.

"For a walk." He replied, tail flicking. The woman waved dismissively and went back to her work.

"Watch your tail, child!" Someone yelled just before he disappeared out the ancient tree, a few tittering with her. Temper flaring he immediately spun around and hissed menacingly, before storming off.

"Feisty as his mother." One mumbled, and the group nodded in agreement as they continued with their work unabashed.

As large as their Hometree was, he felt strangled by their constant disapproving gazes, as if it was his fault he didn't fit anywhere. Why should it matter if he had the capabilities of a female and appearance of a male? So what if he was a runt among the brutes that spent their time fooling about with their weapons and riding Pa'li everywhere because they thought it was cool? It was like they expected him to suddenly make a change, as if Eywa had made a mistake and was sure to right it at any given moment. That's why he was the brunt of their gossip. They thought he needed to be fixed, as if he could magically grow breasts or suddenly become bigger and have his womb fall out.

With a sigh he leaned back against a nearby tree, shutting his eyes as he gathered himself. The sounds of the forest greeted him, the odd Ikran cry echoing from the distant floating mountains. The water of the brook flowed nearby, hidden animals grazing quietly. The sounds distracted him from his thoughts and took the tension building in his soul, his ears twitching every now and then.

Head tipped back he slowly opened his eyes, pleasantly surprised to see a seedling from the tree of souls floating down towards him. It's white tendrils slowly moved together like the beating of Pandora's heart. It brought a small smile to his lips. At least Eywa knew his struggles.

He reached up to the wood sprite just as it was about to land on his forehead, but it playfully jumped out of reach. Enticed he began to follow, smiling excitedly every time it sped away from his outstretched hand. It didn't want to get away. If it did it would go straight up. This was a game, and a welcome distraction.

The sprite moved lighter than a feather through the air as it swam, bobbing through foliage with the grinning Na'vi trailing blindly right behind. The white spirit began to slow down as it made it's way through holes in a thick patch of large leaves and his finger gently brushed a soft tendril, a look of triumph coming over him as he pushed through the enormous flora.

The smile immediately faded from his blue lips as he saw what lay before him.

A dying yerik, laid limp on it's side by a tall tree. It's once vivid blue skin had become leathery, the animals crown and feelers lax. It's stomach barely moved from it's short breaths as the old yerik's eyes fazed tiredly between open and shut.

The Atokirina' floated down to touch the animal, before peacefully bobbing away up into the canopy. He hardly noticed as he made his way towards it, crouching down as he slowly crept to it's head. The yerik made no move to get away, only a brief acknowledgement of his presence given as the black pupils of it's yellow eyes flickered to him before the strain became too much and they went back to focusing on nothing.

Careful as he could he lifted the elderly animals head into his lap, whispering comforting words to the beast as he gently pet along it's long neck and head. It's eyes quickly fell shut, breathing less laboured. It's pulse beat timidly through the veins under his hand as he ran his fingers down the yerik's neck, the throb dwindling as every minute ticked by. He would at least make its last moments comfortable. None of Eywa's deserved to die alone.

Slowly trailing the patterns of the animals hide he began to sing quietly, a simple song his mother had taught him years ago whilst she attended to the Vitraya Ramunong, at a time when he had always seemed to be attached to her leg. It was a song for the souls of past, seeming to lull the yerik to sleep after some time.

The hushed rustle of leaves made his voice silence and his ears twitch, looking up immediately towards the sound.

A pair of large golden eyes stared straight at him from the gap between three huge leaves. Out of the flora stepped a tall archer, his eyes focused towards the two on the ground, bow at the ready. The masculine male's cyan skin was patterned with pale decorative scarring, his bow just as intricately crafted. A long, striped black and orange feather hung in his ebony platted hair behind his ear, engraved ivory piercing his lobes, and both sides of his head shaven.

A foreigner, trespassing on their tribe's land.

"Step away." The Na'vi demanded, a strong, smooth voice. Immediately the smaller's demeanour shifted, forgetting his shock and thumping heart as he protectively encased the sleeping creatures head, a hand reaching out to cover the beast's exposed underbelly.

"No, leave it alone." The hunter's arrow still pointed straight at it's heart, string dangerously tight.

"It is old and dying." It was as if he felt he was doing the animal some kind of favour! The smaller Na'vi's glare hardened.

"Then you can have it once it's finished dying." He snapped. The male stood unwavering a moment, his eyes thinning slightly as their gazes locked in a battle of wills.

From the ground he hissed up at him, baring his canines. Sensing a challenge the corner or the male's lip twitched upwards, and he began to sniff the air. A second of confusion passed through his iris's as the others scent reached his nose. Not male, but not quite female either. His weapon was lowered and his expression neutralised once again.

"You are Tuten?" He enquired, the smaller looking down as if shamed by the fact as he nodded. Not Tute, and not Tutan. He quickly pushed the thought aside and looked up at the other defiantly.

"What tribe are you of, stranger?" There was a moment of silence as the newcomer considered his reply, maintaining their eye contact as the Tuten began to pet the sleeping yerik once again.

"I was born of the Anurai, now I am Ni'awtu." He knew of the Anurai, their tribe almost wiped out by the humans in a time before he was born. So this hunter was now orphaned, living amongst the forest.

Biting his lip he looked back down at the dying yerik, wondering if he should give it over to the other. It was better than having him shoot one in its prime, he supposed. It was sleeping still, it would never know. Somehow it felt like betrayal, even if it made sense.

With a heavy heart his eyes turned back up to find the other, but they were met with an empty space. Shocked he looked back and forth, but there was no sign of the male.

"Eywa ngahu." He whispered to the emptiness, sitting alone on the forest floor as the yerik drew it's last breaths.

  
  


§

  
  


"You’re doing it wrong, child!" His jaw set, taking a deep breath as he almost squished the large berry in his hand. He was no child, he had passed that age and bonded with his Ikran, performed the rite of passage. He was an adult for Eywa's sake, and how could he possibly be picking fruit wrong?!

"You twist, not pull." Another of the women nearby explained gently. "Otherwise it bruises." It was a bit late for that now. Leaving it he moved on to another, twisting it this time and putting it overly gently into the foraging basket nearby.

"Better." The woman to first correct him congratulated with a smile just as sarcastic as his behaviour. His tail flicked dangerously.

The next few pieces were more bruised then when he had started, but no one commented now.

Distracted by his own bad mood he didn't notice the small frog like creature by his hand. Disturbed by the Na'vi's harsh movements the kenten made a quiet sound before suddenly releasing it fan. His hand jolted back as it flew out towards him, speeding past and landing on a nearby rock. He frowned at it before continuing his work. The kenten made another sound, drawing his attention again. It was as if the animal was looking right at him, annoyed no doubt he had taken over it's space. Another call and it made a hop away, looked at him, and made another hop.

Glaring at the creature he crept closer and swiped at it, but it jumped out of his reach. Another quick swipe and it flew up into the air. He was quick to follow after, abandoning his work.

The kenten continued to bound away, becoming more and more terrified of the aggravated Na'vi chasing it as his misses became less and less distant. He had no idea what he would do with the kenten once he caught it, but he was determined too, so like a cat after a mouse he sprung after it.

With a powerful pounce he managed to grab the kenten in mid-air, the animal struggling futilely in his tight grasp. With a feeling of achievement he smiled smugly down at the animal, before crouching down and letting it go into the trees. It quickly hopped away.

The little chase made him feel uplifted, at least. Less hopeless. Now he was away from the group, he had no urge to return. Even if it meant his father’s fury for running off, again.

He turned, intent on finding a nice tree to climb up and take a nap in, but stopped.

There, hovering just above a large rock he had hurtled only moments before, was another atokirina'. The second in two days. It was just floating there, as if waiting for him. Curious, he slowly made his way closer. Not till he stood right before it did the seedling move, floating ahead for him to follow.

What was it, another yerik? Some other animal? Had he become Eywa's little comforter for the dying? He probably shouldn't complain, though he had cried a fair bit once the yerik was gone. He couldn't help it after sitting there so long with it, until the plants began to glow. It wasn't something he wanted to repeat. He hated mourning.

The spirit didn't lead him too far, floating just into a nearby cave mouth. It hovered there, not going in. He warily stood by it, looking around into the shadows. the seedling didn't move, waiting for him to go inside.

After taking a breath and putting his trust in the deity he went in, walking slowly into the cave. Glowing moss lit his path with every step the deeper he went, everything else becoming dark. The cave's passage veered to the left, and he peeked around the corner cautiously.

There in the middle of the caves heart sat the scarred Ni'awtu from the day before with his back to him, the moss beneath him glowing brightly. He had made camp within the caves bowels, his few belongings along with his bow set nearby. The male was intricately carving the skull of a nantang, covering it with beautiful, almost floral patterns.

A smile spread across the Tuten's face, his tail swaying playfully as he bit his lip and stepped inside the round room.

"Kaltxi." The knife the male was engraving with immediately pulled away from the skull and his head snapped around. He remained frozen for a moment as the other approached, before slowly putting the two items down.

"You left before I could wish you farewell." The smaller said as the other rose to his feet.

"I didn't feel I was welcome." They slowly began to circle one another, curiously sniffing. The Tuten looked up at him from under long eyelashes, a small and playful smile.

"Of course you are." With each step the circle seemed to become smaller and smaller, drawing closer as the moss glowed beneath their feet.

"Who are you?" The male asked with an air of curiosity, never losing eye-contact. Was this truly the same Tuten which hissed at him only yesterday?

"Ankoma, of the Omaticaya tribe, son of Tsahìk Neytiri and Jakesully- sixth Toruk Makto."

"Toruk Makto?" He seemed surprised as Ankoma nodded. "I am Tsanten, son of none."

"Somn níprrte'." The Tuten purred, both moving a little closer. His hips had begun to sway playfully as he grinned, tail swinging from side to side.

"Ngaru tut." Tsanten replied with a nod. The smell in the air had changed, the two's pheromone glands beginning to throb. Ankoma already felt heady with the way the male was looking over him, gaze raking up from his thighs and waist to his empty teats and gleaming eyes.

"How did you find me?" Tsanten questioned, voice low.

"Eywa led me. I was out foraging with my clan." The smaller replied, both only a tail tuft apart. The male looked surprised before nodding, and then suddenly turned solemn.

"I must move on soon." He had stopped walking.

"Why?" Ankoma immediately asked, stopping too. Why did he have to leave? He could smell he wanted him, so why? He immediately worried he'd done something wrong.

"This is your clans land."

"They won't mind." The smaller bit his lip, staking the urge to reach out and touch the other. "Come to my Kelutral, you will be welcomed." Probably more welcomed than he was.

"No, I have no place among them." Ankoma pouted, his tail and ears drooping. Tsanten immediately smiled at the endearing expression.

"You think you have no place? Think how I feel. Being Tuten isn't easy."

"Too many chasing after you?" The male teased, looking down at him with a fond grin as the shorter scoffed. _As if._

"I might as well become Ni'awtu, with you." He said a little more quietly, looking down coyly.

"Then it wouldn't be Ni'awtu." Tsanten pointed out with a smile. Ankoma was looking up at him under his thick lashes again, that cute little pout on his lips.

He reached up and took the Tuten's chin gently in his hand, turning his eyes up to him. Ankoma's palms found his bare chest, carefully resting against him. Slowly his fingers trailed the scarring of the other's skin, sliding over dotted swirls.

There wasn't any space between them any longer, standing chest to chest, pressing close. He was glad he didn't have breasts to stop their torsos from melding. The contact made his heart thump, blood racing as their faces drew closer, never losing contact with the other's warm eyes. His nose had begun to tingle as it anticipated contact with the other.

" _Ankoma?!_ " Both's ears twitched and Tsanten's head snapped towards the cave passage as his hand flinched away from the shorter. The beating of Pa'li hooves became apparent as the calling continued. Ankoma groaned inwardly. Seriously? He hadn't even been gone that long!

His hands fell from the other's scarred chest and they both seemed to take a step back.

"You should go." He almost felt to argue, but the call of his name again made him nod defeatedly. "Hayalovay." Ankoma walked to the passage and turned back to look at the other.

"Eywa ngahu." He then hurried out.

The atokirina' had disappeared from the cave mouth, as did he, quickly making as though he had been up the nearby tree and was climbing down as the thumping of the Pa'li's feet drew closer.

"Found him!" The males broke out into some kind of congratulatory howl as the tallest male, Nera'nak, cantered closer. Ankoma slid down the small expanse of the trunk he had made his way up and faced the triumphant looking male with his arms folded. "Love giving us a chase, don't you?" When the Tuten didn't appear to find it funny but scowled up at him he cleared his throat and sat a little taller. "Your mother sent us, she wishes to speak with you."

Ankoma sighed and his arms dropped, slightly relived. Nera'nak offered him a hand to help pull him up onto the Pa'li, but he ignored it and sprung up himself, sitting sideways on the Pa'li's back with his chin in his hand. The other's tittered at this, silencing when the largest male glared back.

He led the group at a quick but gentle pace, looking back at Ankoma in the corner of his eye every now and then. A minute into the ride he looked to all the other males, who immediately pretended they weren't present, and cleared his throat.

"I just finished making my bow from the wood of Hometree." Nera'nak commented casually, the Tuten showing no signs of recognition that he had even spoken.

"I can choose my mate after tonight." He announced proudly.

"Mmm." Was Ankoma's only reply, mind off thinking about Tsanten's beautifully crafted bow.

“I plan to take the most beautiful of our tribe,” Nera'nak continued, looking pointedly at the one behind him, “and mate them before the sun has even risen.”

“Hm, poor them.” Ankoma mumbled inattentively.

The other males stiffled laughter as Nera'nak frowned, his ears drooping. He didn't make any other attempt to speak to Ankoma on the way back to Hometree, only informing him that his mother was inside when they arrived. The Tuten had no thanks for them as he slipped off the Pa'li's back and walked off to find his mother, memories of the mysterious male Tsanten playing through his mind. He was certainly a very fine male. Visually at least.

His mother was separating coloured powders into bowls when he found her, sitting on the floor before the Olo'eyktan's empty throne. His father was probably off at the Tree of Souls or with Normspellman.

"You wished for me, sa'nik?" She turned to him and smiled, gesturing for him to sit beside her. He did so bouncily, excitable from his encounter.

"Where were you off foraging? I worried when I heard you strayed from the group, again." He shrugged and looked into the bowls. Neytiri seemed to take a breath and sit higher, becoming more serious as she looked at him. "We must speak. I've spoken with some of the males, and..." She trailed off, looking at him curiously.

He bit his lip as her nose twitched, taking in his scent, before she yanked him closer and sniffed the skin on his chest and palms. She looked at him sceptically. "What is that smell?" His mouth broke into a bashful grin, lip still trapped under his teeth. Neytiri's brow rose but smiled knowingly before gently hitting him on the nose. He giggled like a guilty child in response.

"Here." She passed him one of the bowls of powder. "Help me prepare paint for the Tutan's ceremony tonight." He took it, tail swaying through the air and humming as he went about the task.

Neytiri shook her head with a fond smile. She'd have to speak to Jake about looking out for stray males.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The forest glowed comfortingly, a bio-luminescent blanket of foliage around him as he sat by the shimmering brook. His toes just dipped into the water, wary of anything with fangs mistaking it for a small fish.

Darkness filled the sparkling sky, a cloud of smoke from closer to Hometree slowly wafting into the air. Thankfully from here he couldn't hear the males' howling as they danced around the bonfire. It was impossible to sleep with the racket. The women hadn't helped either, young ones whispering excitedly to one another, certain one of the men would pick them as a mate. It had been easy enough to sneak off.

The running water soothed his irritability, enticing him to let his guard down and shut his eyes, bathing in the night’s light. It was as if he could hear every bubble that rose out of the gently churning water.

Ankoma sighed, the sounds around him all melding into a cacophony.

He flinched out of his relaxed state, twisting his head around at the sound of leaves rustling, hand automatically going to the dagger strapped to his thigh.

First came the atokirina', glowing softly in the night as it drifted closer, then Tsanten. His freckles gleamed like little blue stars dotting his skin, eyes bright as a crackling fire.

"Oel ngati kameie, Ankoma." The atokirina' floated off, Tsanten walking over to join the smaller Na'vi.

"Oel ngati kameie, Tsanten." Ankoma replied with a grin. The male sat beside him, cautious enough to cross his legs and not put them into the water. He wasn't looking at him unlike usual, head angled up at the sky as if contemplating it.

"The spirit lead me to you, again."

"Again?" Ankoma tilted his head in confusion and the other nodded.

"It lead me to you and the Yerik. I thought it was leading me to food." Their tails touched behind them, Tsanten's fingers bumping against his.

"I thought it was leading me to dying things." Ankoma admitted, causing the other Na'vi to chuckle.

Their tails slid together, wrapping around one another. Tsanten turned to him, counting every glowing freckle that glittered on his cheeks. Their scents had filled the air again, the smell of both's want melding to one.

Ankoma leaned closer first, his tail tightening around the other's. Tsanten pressed their noses together and the smaller sighed, eyes falling shut as they finally nuzzled without interruption.

His feet pulled out of the water and he slid closer on his knees, their noses rubbing slowly. His heart slammed, making the Tuten's breath quick and his eyes flutter. Tsanten pressed closer, their chest and lips melding. Both's heart beat frantic against one another, pulses racing as their sexes began to quiver.

Ankoma shivered and carefully crawled up into the other's lap, the male's hands coming to smooth down his sides. The bare skin of the Tuten's ass, usually covered by the loincloth hanging from his hips, pressed to the other's legs. The smaller panted between brief touches of their lips, arms wrapping around the Ni'awtu's lithe neck as they touched.

Tsanten's lips stalled and he pulled back slightly, Ankoma looking to him confused. The male had looked down between them, a surprised expression at the hardened length pressing into his pelvis. The smaller's cheeks turned a subtle purple. Of course the other didn't expect that. Little was known of a Tuten's physicality. It was said to vary, according to Normspellman. At birth he had been incorrectly identified as Tutan. It wasn't till he began to mature and excrete pheromones they realised, and suddenly shoved him with the Tute. His father had struggled even more than he with the change.

Ankoma bit his lip, worried the other would be disgusted by the revelation.

"Is that... Okay?" He asked timidly, ready to back away off the other. Tsanten looked back up quickly, tightening his arms around the other's waist to stop him.

"Of course." He let out an audible sigh of relief, relaxing against the male. Tsanten immediately began nuzzling every exposed place on his neck and face as Ankoma hummed appreciatively. He shivered, leaning his head back to give better access, as the other's teeth scraped gently down his throat. The bite that came made him to gasp, nails gripping the Tutan's shoulder blades.

Both's sexes pressed together from behind their loincloths, bodies beginning to rub against one another for friction. Ankoma could already feel the slick beginning to leak from his entrance, rubbing into Tsanten's leg with their movements. The male groaned, overcome with want at the sensation of the other's juices overflowing, and gripped the smaller's hips tightly. Their foreheads pressed together as the two made heated sounds, close to losing themselves in the night.

"You've already passed the rite of passage to manhood, yes?" Ankoma asked breathily before he lost his mind.

"Yes." Tsanten replied, just as short of breath, before kissing him quickly.

"Then according to my tribe's laws you have the right to mate whom you desire." He said with an enticing smile, before kissing back gently.

"I'm not a member of your tribe." The Ni'awtu pointed out in a grumble as he recalled that what he was touching wasn't his.

"You're on our land, you follow our rules." The smaller retorted with a smile, grinning when the other nodded without argument and pressed his member harder against him.

Their scents had become intoxicating, Ankoma's increasing tenfold as he stood shakily and the sweetness of his slick permeated the air. Tsanten looked up intoxicated at the lewd Na'vi, his hands sliding up the flawless skin of Ankoma's legs. The Tuten's tail lifted even higher, slick dripping from his anus. His eyes glittered playfully down at the other as he grinned.

"Come with me." And suddenly he was off, Tsanten scrambling after him.

The Tuten giggled as he bolted, a few steps ahead as he manoeuvred through the forest. The male quickly caught up, making his heart race like prey.

The chase took them far from the Tuten's Kelutral through to the most sacred place left in the continent.

The Hallelujah Mountains floated high above as they ran like children playing tag, excitement coursing through their veins. It was both terrifying and arousing being the one hunted, able to feel the other at his heels as his heart thundered.

Vitraya Ramunong, the Tree of Souls, came into view, and just as Ankoma reached the up-ground roots he was pounced.

The two tumbled to the floor, panting and laughing as their hearts galloped. Tsanten looked almost savage, canines bared and looming over him. It made the smaller shiver, slowly spreading his legs as wide as he could. The male took his lips and whatever breath he had left, leaving him heady and gasping when they parted, chest heaving where he lay.

His breath caught and heart skipped when the other gripped the base of his queue, hand sliding down to the braids end. His fingers tempted the tswin open, making his chosen mate gasp and writhe as he began to play with the white extensions of his soul.

"Ru-rutxe-!" Tsanten chuckled and desisted his molestation of the tuft, nuzzling the Tuten as he brought his own tswin over. Eyes half shut Ankoma watched as the white tendrils reached for one another even before they were slowly brought together, twisting so elaborately it appeared they might never pull apart.

The two moaned in ecstasy as the tsaheylu came over them, a lightheaded rapture overcoming their minds. For a moment everywhere their bodies touched was like a painless fire, leaving them warm and exhilarated.

Tsanten's hands began to slide over his body, his own slipping down the male’s neck and torso. They immediately knew what one another wanted, how to touch, where to touch. The tsaheylu connected the carnal core of their minds, the desire overwhelming.

Their lips found one another quickly, biting more than anything else, as primitive heat drove them. Ankoma rolled over onto his stomach, panting wildly as he got to his hands and knees before the other. A jolt was sent through their bond as Tsanten growled excitedly at the sight, his mate’s legs spread wide for him. The loincloth was quickly pushed up to the Tuten's waist, the male licking his lips as the other was exposed. His tail was lifted high to reveal his weeping hole, the sweet juices sliding down the back of his legs.

Ankoma moaned as the base of his tail was gripped and forced even higher, the end curling excitedly. Tsanten's free hand gripped his hip, holding him in place as he pressed the head of his member to the other's wet entrance. It slid in easily, his mate gasping as he was penetrated deeper and deeper every second. The time seemed to go forever, his mate thickening within him as he pushes in all the way to the base.

Tsanten moaned as he was fully encased within the other, the Tuten's body quivering beneath him. The fullness was so good it was almost too much. The length felt like it reached all the way to his womb, his hand automatically going to his lower stomach. The tip of the other's cock, pressed deep inside him, could be felt if he pushed against the gap between his hips.

" _Fuck_." The smaller gasped in his father’s language, the tsaheylu connecting their minds translating his shock. Tsanten chuckled, seated deep inside him. No wonder he was yet to mate a Tute, surely they'd be terrified by such an intrusion! It was pure luck his opening was large enough, having nothing to do with any stretching he may have done himself in the past, of course.

Their striped legs pressed together, Ankoma's trembling. The first thrust made him yelp and put his hand back down to prevent being knocked over, but not before he felt the crown of the other's cock bump into his palm.

The grip on his tail tightened as Tsanten began to pound into him, the Tuten unable to prevent the heated sounds spilling from his lips.

"Ahhh!-Ha-ah ah-" His arms began to shake, the hand on his hip slipping around his waist to keep him up. The random movements of his male quickly found their tempo, the tsaheylu helping them move together in a primal rhythm. His cock ached and Tsanten touched him where he needed to sate the hunger.

"Nn-naaahh, ha-ahh-!" Their thighs pressed close, sliding together with the lube of Ankoma's ass.

He needed this, so much it was driving him mad to actually have it. The store of slick his body had held back felt like a waterfall of pent up sexual frustration, making the most sensual and filthy sounds between them. With each thrust he not only felt his pleasure, but Tsanten's too, his cock weeping like his behind. The males hand wrapped around it again and gave three long pumps before steadying the Tuten, who's arms began to fail. He was panting like a female in birth, spreading his quivering legs wide and struggling not to cry out.

The grip on his tail's base tightened, Tsanten grunting as he made his way closer to the edge. Ankoma was raking his claws through the dirt, gasping and rocking back into the other's powerful thrusts. Both's queue tingled, heads thrown back as the shared sensation assaulted the back of their skulls. Every one of their muscles seemed to tighten, and for a moment neither was themselves but one entire being. Ankoma's tail stood erect in the air, quivering as their orgasm hit. The smaller was left shaking from the force, collapsing the moment his muscles unlocked.

The two gasped for breath, still connected by both their tswin and sexes. Tsanten lowered himself to lay protectively over the smaller, gently kissing down the raggedly panting Na'vi's shoulder-blades and spine.

Ankoma smiled, cheek to the earth. They were mated. His male had mated him before Eywa, and would stay with him for life. He opened his eyes to look at the other, the Tutan lifting his head from pressing his lips to the smaller's deltoid so their eyes met.

"Nga yawne lu oer." Tsanten smiled gently back as the Tuten mumbled tiredly and leaned in close.

"Ngaru tut." He whispered his reply before nuzzling his mate. The two sighed and Tsanten pulled out, laying beside his Tuten and pulling the smaller close. Ankoma hummed a purr and nestled against him, gently trailing the scars on the masculine Na'vi's body. Tsanten's hand slid down to the dip in his back, fingers gently rubbing down towards his tail. The male was imagining his womb filled with seed, creating life. Ankoma shivered at the private thought, nuzzling against the Tutan’s chest.

Slowly and carefully their tswin was disconnected, the bonds seeming reluctant to untie themselves. The absence left them both light-headed and clingy, desperately dripping and pressing their noses together to ensure the other was there.

After having recovered from it all the Tuten straightened his loincloth and rested his head on the male’s chest, gently scraping his nub with his nail teasingly till the other groaned in discomfort. Ankoma chuckled as his wrist was pulled away, the other intertwining their fingers to keep his from trying anything else. Instead he began gently biting and running his tongue over the male’s scars.

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." The Tuten grumbled against his chest, making Tsanten chuckle. The soothing sound suddenly stopped and the male when stiff. Ankoma lifted his head to see the cause and froze. The third Na'vi was just as motionless, eyes wide at the two. Both slowly sat up, the smaller speaking up quietly.

"Kaltxi sempu." He greeted guiltily as his father stared back at them. He had evidently come to connect with Eywa after the ceremony.

"Who is this?" Jake asked pointing a finger at the foreigner. Ankoma bit his lip, looking back at the other before replying in a mumble.

"My mate?" His father’s eyes widened even further, looking absolutely dumbfounded. For a moment the Tuten feared he might have broken him when a long moment of silence passed, Tsanten beginning to fidget uncomfortably behind him. Evidently not how he wanted to meet Toruk Makto.

Finally his father shut his eyes and rubbed his face into his hand.

"Just... Get him home to your mother." Ankoma grinned and suddenly jumped up, shocking his mate whom he quickly yanked up behind him. He ran over to his parent’s side, dragging Tsanten by the hand with him.

" _Thank you daddy_ ~" He spoke in his father’s tongue, pressing a quick kiss to Jake's cheek before running off, his confused mate in tow.

Jake groaned to himself as Ankoma giggled, disappearing into the forest. He looked up at the Tree of Souls with almost a glare.

" _You're enjoying this aren't you Eytukan?_ " He shook his head, alone in the clearing. The young Na'vis' scents still permeated the air.

" _Dammit I hate it when Neytiri's right._ "

  
  


§

  
  


From Vitraya Ramunong Eywa sent a seedling up into the air, towards the Omaticaya's Kelutral. Ankoma smiled as he saw it, looking out over the forest as he reclined.

The floating Atokirina' slowly came to land on his swollen cyan stomach as he took a deep breath, seated comfortably in his male’s lap. Tsanten kissed and nuzzled his neck, gently trailing the pads of his fingers over his Tuten's smooth skin.

"Mmm, _sevin_." He mumbled into his mate’s neck as the two sat nestled high above in the Hometree's branches, enjoying one another's contact. All the other Na'vi seemed so small from the height.

Tsanten gently began to play with his tail, his other hand resting on Ankoma's bulging stomach as the Atokirina' drifted off.

Ankoma looked back at his mate, resting his head against the other's shoulder.

"What name, do you think?"

 

§

 

Young Na'vi shrieked with excitement in the waning light of the afternoon, playing together as their mothers watched.

Up from the air an atokirina' glided down towards them, catching one of the running children's attention. Enchanted the small Na'vi looked up at the wood sprite, golden eyes sparkling. Slowly it came down to land on the child's nose, making him giggle before letting out a little sneeze.

"Atokirina'~!" With a big grin the child ran to his mother’s side, lifted into his arms and nuzzled on the cheek. Ankoma smiled and held his baby close, leading the group inside for supper.

Atokirina' waved his tiny blue hand to the little seedling as it drifted away behind them.

It's mission was accomplished.

 

**Author's Note:**

> INDEX-  
> Kaltxi- hello  
> oel ngati kameie - I see you  
> sempu- daddy  
> sa'nik - mother  
> sevin- beautiful  
> rutxe-please  
> nga yawne lu oer- I love you, beloved you are to me  
> hayalovay- until next time  
> somn níprrte'- nice to meet you  
> ngaru tut- and to you  
> 'watch your tail child' -tail expresses emotion  
> Ni'awtu- alone  
> Eywa ngahu- farewell (may) Eywa (be) with you)  
> Tute- female  
> Tutan- male  
> Tuten- male/female (not official, I made it up)  
> tsaheylu- bond  
> Kelutral- the new Hometree  
> spiritual leader- Tsahìk  
> male leader- Olo'eyktan  
> Eytukan - old chief  
> queue, tswin- braid  
> tsaheylu - bond with other living things
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED PLZ KUDOS IT GIVES ME LIFE! xxx


End file.
